This invention relates generally to an oven assembly, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus used with the self-cleaning oven.
At least some known ovens includes multiple heating elements that are used for multiple operations, such as, for instance, baking, broiling, and self-cleaning. Substances baked or broiled inside the oven may generate materials, such as, for example, grease, which over time may become undesirably deposited on the walls defining the oven chamber and/or any apparatuses used within the oven cavity such as, for example, a broiling tray. Operating the self-cleaning function of the oven facilitates removing deposited materials.
At least one known self-cleaning oven includes a drawer beneath the oven which may be utilized to store various articles, such as cooking pots and/or broiling pans. More specifically, at least some known oven drawers are only useful for storage purposes, and do not include any means for heating substances placed therein.
In contrast, at least one known oven includes a secondary oven cavity positioned beneath a primary oven cavity that is sized to receive a broiling tray therein. A broiling element is positioned above the broiling tray to accomplish the broiling function.
However, cleaning the secondary oven cavity after frequent usage can be problematic. Specifically, within such known cavities, removing the broiling tray from the secondary oven cavity enables the secondary oven cavity to be cleaned by hand. Since known secondary oven cavities do not include a self-cleaning feature, cleaning such cavities and the broiling tray may be a time consuming task that may result in damage to the secondary oven cavity and/or broiler tray coatings.